1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for measuring objects, and particularly to a system and method for determining inflection points in an image of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, one method for detecting shape tolerances of products is to compare each border point in an image of an object to be measured with each border point in an model image of an model object, so as to determine if an outline of the object to be measured matches an outline of the model object. However, if the image of the object to be measured has a large number of border points, it will take much time to compare the border points in the image with the border points in the model image, thus the measurement speed is very low.